Desert Miss The Rain
by Lili Psique
Summary: Hyoga sente a falta dele. Como o deserto sente a falta da chuva. Romance yaoi. HyogaxShun. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum SSD para a Annachan.


**Desert Miss The Rain – by Lili Psique**

**Resumo:** Hyoga sente a falta dele. Como o deserto sente a falta da chuva.Romance yaoi. HyogaxShun. Presente de Amigo Secreto do Fórum SSD p/ a Anna-chan.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. A música é a Missing, do Everything But The Girl.

**N/A: **Sim, eu consegui! Nossa, há meses que eu não escrevia. Por isso, se não estiver grandes coisas, perdão. Clichêzinha, fluffyzinha, sapzinha, inha, inha, inha, como sempre. Anna-chan, a fic foi feita com muito carinho, e eu nunca havia escrito com Hyoga e Shun antes. Valeu pela experiência. Te acho um doce de pessoa, e espero que você goste do presente. Um tremendo 2006 p/ ti! Bjos! Oh, e thanks, as always, p/ a querida Caliope Amphora, q betou a fic, pois sem ela eu estaria lascada.

PS: Eu não pesquisei sobre o metrô do Japão, a localização da Mansão, se é perto da praia, se não é... Dêem um desconto, e ignorem a geografia. A fic está publicada com a letra da música. Se ela sumir, eu republico sem a letra. De qualquer forma ela irá entrar pra próxima atualização do Saint Seiya Dreams.

– # – # –

Tokyo. Mais uma vez.

Hyoga perguntou-se por que insistia em voltar da Sibéria. Não que tivesse algo importante lá sendo deixado para trás. Afinal, ele não possuía nada assim em nenhum lugar. Mas era óbvio até para ele mesmo que os convites para jantares e confraternizações da Srta. Saori não eram motivos o suficiente para fazê-lo atravessar milhares de quilômetros.

O loiro desceu do vagão do metrô, no rosto a clássica expressão fria e neutra. Atraiu olhares, como sempre, não por sua roupa – uma combinação de jeans e camiseta branca -, mas pelos exóticos traços japoneses somados aos russos.

Caminhou estóico até a Mansão dos Kido, e não se ateve aos calorosos cumprimentos de Seiya e Saori, ou à simpatia de Shiryu. Discretamente, subiu os longos degraus, com a desculpa de guardar sua a bagagem em seu antigo quarto. Encarou, então, com tristeza a porta branca fechada do aposento que ficava à frente do seu.

_I step off the train,_

_I'm walking down your street again,_

_and past your door,_

_but you don't live there anymore._

_Eu saí do trem_

_Eu estou andando pela sua rua de novo,_

_e passei pela sua porta_

_mas você não vive mais lá._

Hyoga segurou a maçaneta com hesitação, e rodou-a devagar, querendo encontrar o seu antigo ocupante, mas sabendo de antemão que ele não estaria lá.

Claro, tudo estava como na última vez em que o cavaleiro de cisne de estivera na mansão. O cheiro de limpeza sobrepujara os últimos traços do perfume doce tão característica do rapaz de cabelos verdes. Hyoga entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama de casal, ao lado do criado mudo. O único objeto pessoal deixado para trás estava ali.

O loiro segurou o porta-retrato com a foto dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze, onde Cisne e Andrômeda estavam quase abraçados, com os corpos virados para o fotógrafo, mas os olhares presos, azul no verde, como se trocassem algum segredo alheio aos outros.

E, da mesma forma como fizera em todas as outras vezes nas quais estivera na mansão, Hyoga colocou-o de volta à mesa, levantou-se e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta com força.

O jantar foi inexpressivo, como sempre. Os assuntos enfadonhos foram os mesmo: fim da guerra, paz, Santuário, treinamentos, quem ficou com quem, quem continuava sozinho, o que os ausentes à reunião andavam fazendo. Todos tão diferentes, mas ironicamente era como se nada tivesse mudado.

Hyoga tinha a impressão de que nenhum deles realmente seguira aqueles sonhos alimentados durante anos por uma imaginação restrita, assustada com a morte então supostamente iminente. A vida de guerreiro, ainda muito enraizada, dificultava a vida em sociedade. Sem sequer notarem, Cisne sabia que todos estavam presos em sua conchas, isolados.

O único que parecia realmente buscar algo era Shun. Porém, ninguém sabia o quê. Ele estava na Grécia, mas Saori dizia não poder comentar seus deveres junto ao Santuário por pedido do garoto. O que irritava Hyoga ainda mais. Afinal, aparentemente ele encontrara um lugar melhor e não queria sequer que os antigos amigos soubessem.

_It's years since you've been there._

_Now you've disappeared somewhere_

_like outer space,_

_you've found some better place,_

_São anos desde que você esteve lá._

Agora você desapareceu em algum lugar

_como o espaço,_

_você achou algum lugar melhor,_

E o loiro sentia a falta dele. Muito mais do que acreditava poder sentir. Vazio, deprimido, arrasado… por Shun ter ido, por não ter se despedido, por ter descoberto a possibilidade de uma vida sem ele. Hyoga perguntava-se sarcástico se seriam os genes; afinal, sumir por anos e dar vagas notícias esporadicamente era uma atitude típica de Ikki, não de Shun. Buscava qualquer argumento que justificasse tanto a sua ausência como a dor deixada.

O que não adiantava. Pois, por mais que não quisesse assumir nem para si mesmo, Hyoga sentia falta do Shun. _Como o deserto sente a falta da chuva._

_and I miss you -_

_llike the deserts miss the rain._

_e eu sinto a sua falta -_

_como os desertos sentem a falta da chuva._

O loiro concordara em ficar cinco dias na mansão. Não que algo o prendesse lá. Como não cansava de dizer, nada o prendia a lugar algum. Mas a fria e patética esperança de que 'dessa vez' ele aparecesse estava ali, quieta, mas presente.

Às vezes Hyoga imaginava se ele não estaria morto. O devaneio logo foi embora, já que Shun sempre fora o mais forte. Sim, o mais forte, sem dúvida nenhuma, e ironicamente tão puro e inocente que se negava a usar seu poder sempre que possível.

Fora que o cavaleiro de cisne tinha certeza de que Andrômeda estava bem; Saori não teria a frieza de esconder deles qualquer coisa que significasse o mal-estar do outro.

_Could you be dead?_

_You always were two steps ahead_

_of everyone._

_We'd walk behind while you would run._

Você poderia estar morto?

_Você sempre esteve dois passos a frente_

_de todos._

_Nós caminharíamos p'ra trás enquanto você correria_

Preso em memórias, desejos e imaginação, um dia passou. Dois. Três. Quatro. Já com a nítida certeza de que o garoto de cabelos verdes não apareceria, Hyoga começou a arrumar as poucas coisas que trouxera. Iria embora no dia seguinte, pela manhã, antes que os outros acordassem. Não queria despedidas emotivas e promessas vazias, recheadas de pedidos e convites.

Após outro jantar desagradavelmente simpático – desta vez até com a presença de alguns dos outros cavaleiros de bronze e as meninas do orfanato – Hyoga foi recolher-se. Cansado, não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente, não conseguiu dormir. Revirou por horas, incomodado com o calor do verão japonês, mesmo vestido apenas com calças leves. Após cansar-se do fato de não cair no sono, o loiro pegou uma camiseta qualquer e saiu a andar descalço. Parou na cozinha para tomar água gelada – nunca satisfatoriamente - e foi para o jardim da mansão com a garrafa em mãos.

Andou a esmo, até desistir e encostar as costas em uma das árvores. Ironicamente, percebeu estar de frente à varanda dele. Amaldiçoou-se por deixar-se cair por um sentimento tão fraco que o levava a dar círculos, revirando-se de saudades. Olhou para a janela, irritado pelas memórias doces que lhe vieram à mente, como se as vivesse naquele momento. E lembrou-se do receio de Shun em deixá-lo ir, deixá-lo respirar. E reviveu uma memória que não era tão doce assim.

— Hyoga! Hyoga, me espere! – Gritou o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, debruçado na varanda.

O loiro continuou a andar calmo, com as mãos no bolso e a mochila nas costas, ignorando Shun.

— Hyoga! – o garoto insistiu – Por favor!

O outro seguiu soberbo, até que, quando estava cruzando os portões da mansão, uma mão delicada segurou seu pulso.

— Por que você sempre faz isso, Hyoga?

— Isso o que, Shun? – O aquariano retrucou, sem se alterar, mas também sem soltar seu pulso do leve aperto.

— Não seja dissimulado! Você sabe do que eu estou falando. – Shun rebateu.

Hyoga não disse nada, como se esperasse mais alguma palavra de Shun, que emendou:

— Você está indo embora! De novo! E sem se despedir!

Cisne suspirou. Shun sabia que ele iria para a Sibéria, não sabia? O loiro deixara bem claro na noite passada, talvez não com palavras, mas com seus toques e carinhos. Afinal, para que as despedidas? As lágrimas e lamentos de Shun seriam inconsoláveis, como sempre eram quando ele tomava conhecimento prévio da ida do aquariano.

— Shun, se você sabe que eu vou, para que tudo isso? Sabe que qualquer um dos outros pode vir aqui fora e ver essa cena.

— Cena, Hyoga? Cena! Sabe, eu não sei por que insisto! Tanto pudor, tanto medo de ser descoberto! Você acha que algum deles iria ligar?

— Eu não irei discutir isso novamente com você.

— Lógico que não! Afinal, como você mesmo diz, isso é passível de comentários. Às vezes você é tão cabeça dura. Não adianta, eu não entendo o que você tanto vai fazer na Sibéria. Chego até a pensar que você tem outra pessoa lá.

— Chega, Shun! – Hyoga puxou seu braço, livrando-se do toque do cavaleiro de andrômeda. – Que ciúmes sem fundamentos! Você sabe que eu vou para lá para treinar!

— Treinar o quê? A guerra entre os deuses acabou! Acabou!

— E outra pode surgir!

— Mas você pode treinar aqui!

— Não, não posso, Shun! Eu sou um cavaleiro do gelo, você sabe disso!

— Quer saber, Hyoga? Vai. Pode ir. Mas um dia você vai voltar, e eu não estarei aqui.

Mas Shun estava lá nas outras vezes em que Hyoga apareceu. Não em todas, mas na maioria. Até que eles começaram a se desencontrar. Quando Hyoga chegava da Sibéria, Shun tinha acabado de ir para a Grécia, e vice-versa. Porém, o loiro, apesar de incomodado, não quis discutir o assunto. O orgulho o impediu.

Até o dia em que Andrômeda não voltou mais.

_I look up at your house,_

_and I can almost hear you shout_

_down to me_

_where I always used to be,_

_and I miss you -_

_like the deserts miss the rain._

Eu olho para sua casa,

_e eu quase posso te ouvir gritar_

_comigo_

_onde eu sempre costumava estar,_

_e eu sinto sua falta -_

_como os desertos sentem da chuva._

No quinto dia de estadia na Mansão Kido, Hyoga foi embora. Acordou cedo, como pretendido, mesmo após as poucas horas de sono. Jogou sua mochila nos ombros e saiu do quarto sorrateiro, sem desperdiçar um olhar a ex-porta de Shun.

O loiro seguiu calmo à estação de metrô e entrou tranqüilo no vagão. Porém, três estações depois, mudou de idéia. Ao invés de ir até a estação mais próxima do aeroporto, desceu antes, e dirigiu-se ao píer próximo ao apartamento onde Seiya morara há alguns anos. Pisou na areia macia, de tênis, sem se espantar com o fato de que havia poucas pessoas na praia. Apesar do calor, o vento cortante espantava os já tímidos japoneses.

Sentou-se na areia, apoiando as costas na madeira úmida de um dos apoios do píer.

Deixou a mente vagar no passado, permitindo um sorriso cínico bailar na face alva ao imaginar qual seria a reação do garoto de cabelos verdes se soubesse que o loiro vagava pela mansão na esperança de encontrá-lo.

Ou mesmo que ele ia com uma certa freqüência ao Japão, e agüentava os comentários desagradáveis de Seiya durante conversas após o jantara apenas por acreditar na possibilidade de Shun cruzar a porta da entrada a qualquer momento.

_Back on the train,_

_I ask why did I come again._

_Can I confess_

_I've been hanging around your old address?_

_De volta no trem,_

_eu me pergunto por que vim novamente._

_Posso confessar_

_que eu ando rodando pelo seu antigo endereço?_

As lembranças trouxeram as imagens do último ano, onde ele e Andrômeda caminharam naquela praia, molhando os pés no mar; a felicidade inocente de Shun era tão cativante que muitas vezes Hyoga pegava-se sorrindo sem perceber.

Às vezes ele chegava à conclusão de que não valia a pena. Sem ele nada valia a pena. Era como se o loiro não conseguisse seguir em frente. E as palavras graves e críticas de seu mestre Kamus lhe vinham à mente, infeliz com essa atitude melancólica e amorosa de Hyoga.

_And the years have proved_

_to offer nothing since you moved._

_You're long gone_

_but I can't move on,_

_and I miss you -_

_like the deserts miss the rain_

_E os anos têm provado_

_não oferecem nada desde que você se foi._

_Você foi há muito tempo_

_mas eu não consigo continuar,_

_e eu sinto sua falta -_

_como os desertos sentem da chuva_

Por estar muito concentrado em suas lembranças, Hyoga assustou-se quando sentiu um toque familiar e delicado em seu ombro. Virou o rosto, seus instintos de guerreiro já preparando-no para defender-se, mas ele viu o rosto tão saudoso.

— Achei que não iria te encontrar!

— Shun?

— Não, Hyoga, quem mais seria?

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Tive esperanças de te encontrar aqui.

— E quando você chegou?

— Analítico como sempre, hein, Hyoga? Não pode simplesmente alegrar-se por que eu consegui te alcançar? Achou que eu iria te deixar ir mais uma vez?

O loiro soltou o olhar de Shun e concentrou-se no mar. As palavras estavam ali, na ponta da língua. O pedido para que eles ficassem mais tempo juntos. A promessa de que ele iria para a Sibéria com menos freqüência. As palavras de amor que Hyoga sabia que Shun queria ouvir. Mas tudo estava entalado, travado.

Havia realmente algo a dizer? Aquilo poderia dar certo?

O garoto ajoelhou-se na frente de Hyoga, deixando seus cabelos esvoaçarem com a ventania. Procurou os olhos azuis e encarou-os com intensidade, como se estivesse a buscar alguma coisa.

— Hyoga, eu só quero que você me responda uma coisa.

O loiro apenas acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ele podia perguntar.

— Você sentiu a minha falta?

O loiro sorriu discreto. _Como o deserto sente a falta da chuva_.

— Sim.

— Então venha. O restante nós podemos fazer dar certo.

Shun levantou-se, puxando Hyoga pela mão. Cisne achava que não, aquilo não poderia dar certo. Que ele devia ir embora, e seguir seu destino sozinho, para não magoar mais o outro. Mas seguiu-o de volta à mansão.

Pois, afinal, apenas o fato de tê-lo ali ao seu lado o fazia acreditar que sim, ele poderia congelar todo e qualquer deserto.

_E não mais sentir falta da chuva._


End file.
